


Watch The Floor, Papa!

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, kid!Kris, kid!Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And.... jump!" Minseok shouted brightly at his little brother, arms outstretched towards the younger child. The eight-year-old smiled encouragingly, moving his hands in a 'come here' motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch The Floor, Papa!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Parent!au, cutie patootie kids called Xiumin and Kris
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

"And.... jump!" Minseok shouted brightly at his little brother, arms outstretched towards the younger child. The eight-year-old smiled encouragingly, moving his hands in a 'come here' motion.  
  
"Hyung... I can't!" Yifan whined, his small, five-year-old mind unable to comprehend the big jump between the two floating rocks that separated him and his brother. "It's too scary!"  
  
"Don't worry, BenBen, hyung will catch you definitely!" Minseok said, his smile growing. "Trust me."  
  
Yifan whimpered hesitantly as he clung tighter to Ace the alpaca in his arms before stepping closer to the edge of his floating rock, looking down at the lava bubbling furiously below. Furrowing his bushy eyebrows, he took a deep breath in and jumped as far forward as he could.  
  
His feet managed to touch down on the safe, floating rock, making Yifan cheer in triumph before he lost his footing and fell backwards. Yifan closed his eyes in terror as he imagined his untimely, melting death, before he was pulled forward into small arms.  
  
"Told you hyung would catch you," Minseok said as he helped his little brother stand straight. Yifan nodded and hugged his brother gratefully.  
  
"Yifan! Are you okay?" An older voice filled with worry called from his rough, floating rock opposite the two children.  
  
"Yes, appa," Yifan replied, making a soft noise. "Hyung caught me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jongin asked again. "Maybe I should come over and check, just to make sure-" He made to step off his safe zone, only for the two children to scream at him with piercing shouts.   
  
"NO!"  
  
"Appa, don't!" Minseok added quickly. "You'll melt and die if you step on the lava, remember?" He pointed at the biggest piece of floating rock next to Jongin's. "Use that, appa."  
  
Jongin 'ahh'ed as he hopped onto the floating rock, bouncing a little as he landed.  
  
He had nearly forgotten that once his children started playing the imaginary lava floor game, they would take it _very_ seriously. As in, he was not allowed to cheat and use the floor if he wanted to reach his boys from across the way.  
  
Jongin made his way across the three 'floating rocks' of two armchairs and a couch, and landed on the one adjacent to the children's chair. "Yifan come here," Jongin said, reaching to grabbed his youngest son's arm.  
  
"Appa, I'm okay," Yifan said stubbornly.  
  
Jongin shook his head. "Just let appa check, okay?" Yifan pouted and relented, letting his father scoop him up into his arms and check for any injuries.   
  
Satisfied that his baby was fine, Jongin lowered Yifan back onto his feet and motioned for Minseok to join them on their little floating rock. As Minseok landed, Jongin had to grab his son's t-shirt to stop him from falling off the edge of the armchair, the space being occupied by two small children and a fully-grown adult being too large for the old chair.  
  
"Appa, let's move there," Minseok suggested, pointing at the couch, which had seen better days.  
  
Yifan agreed enthusiastically, eager to do more hopping around because he had both his appa and hyung to help him if he fell towards the dangerous lava floor. He bounced forwards, Ace jumping in his grip wildly until he reached the couch before the other two.  
  
"Yeay!" Yifan shouted excitedly, his hands flying into the air at being first.   
  
Unfortunately, along with his hands came Ace flying out of his grip, landing right in the middle of the dark red floor.  
  
Yifan sniffled horribly as he looked at his precious stuffed toy in the lava. "Appa! I dropped Ace in the lava!" Yifan wailed, clinging to his father's worn-out jeans once he landed on the couch with Minseok.  
  
Jongin soothed his sulky son with a soft brush of his hands on Yifan's head. "Don't worry, Yifan. I'm sure Ace will come alive once we escape the lava lands," he said. He spied a backscratcher stick on the coffee table in front of them and picked it up. "Or we could use this to save him."  
  
Minseok clapped his hands happily. "You found an extendable claw, appa!"  
  
Yifan sent a pleading look at his appa when he heard his father's words. "Please, appa! Save Ace!"  
  
Well damn. Jongin was going to do it anyway, but Yifan's little cute look was also very persuading. Jongin swore both Minseok and Yifan had inherited the look from Sehun, even though neither boy was blood-related to him or Sehun.  
  
Jongin crossed over to the coffee table, making sure that it was stable enough so it wouldn't collapse, and crouched down so he could reach out for the stuffed toy and hook it's collar onto the stick's claw.  
  
Just as he managed to get the collar hooked on, an amused voice rang out from the doorway. "What are you doing, Kim Jongin?"  
  
Jongin looked up to see his husband, Sehun, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his beautiful face.   
  
"Saving Ace," Jongin answered, trying to sound nonchalant. He probably looked liked a right idiot, but Yifan's looks were compelling. He hoped the child would grow out of them before Jongin found himself murdering someone for hurting his son once the child reached his teens and beyond.   
  
Not that he would hesitant much. Minseok and Yifan were very important to him.  
  
"Um, Jongin?" Sehun called. Jongin snapped out of his internal monologue to focus on his husband. "You could just, you know, get off the coffee table and walk over?"  
  
"I can't," Jongin said. "I have to use this stick or die."  
  
Sehun rolled his eyes. "You won't die from standing up, lazy man," he said, tutting and shifting his feet to enter the sitting room. "Sheesh, I'll get it then-"  
  
"-The floors are lava!" The trio yelled as Sehun moved.  
  
Too late.  
  
Sehun was standing by Ace's little feet by the time he heard the words and froze, realising that they were playing a game.  
  
Blinking at Jongin, Sehun's surprised expression became a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as be dropped to the floor dramatically. "Oh no! I'm melting!" He cried out, reaching for the ceiling before lying down and becoming limp and closing his eyes. Jongin snorted and hid his chuckles as Minseok giggled into his hand, laughing at his papa's bad acting.  
  
Only when the sniggering died down were the sad snuffles heard from a small body standing next to the oldest child.  
  
"BenBen?" Minseok said softly, turning to his little brother. He gasped, seeing the tear tracks on his brother's face. "Oh, BenBen, why are you crying?" He asked as he cuddled the smaller. Yifan just bawled louder as Jongin made his way over to the crying child on the couch and Sehun sat up in concern over his youngest.  
  
Jongin took Yifan from Minseok's embrace gently and hugged the child, who only buried his face into Jongin's shirt. "Yifan, baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"P-papa," Yifan stuttered. "P-papa's dead!" He sobbed, his words muffled.  
  
Jongin's fearful concern relaxed as he understood the reason. "Oh baby, papa's not dead," he said, loud enough for Sehun to hear as he stroked Yifan's black hair.  
  
"But he stepped in the lava! And papa fell down!" Yifan continued to cry, clinging to his appa's neck.  
  
Jongin sighed in fond exasperation as he let Yifan cry his tears out. Sometimes Yifan's imagination was very over-active, to point where it seemed like everything he was imagining was becoming real to him. It would only take something unrealistic to happen for him to come out of it.  
  
"Yifannie..." Sehun cooed soothingly, having crawled over to the couch with Ace. He sat on the floor cross-legged and placed Ace next to him.  
  
Jongin nudged his son, trying to make the child turn around to look at Sehun. "Yifan, papa's calling for you."  
  
Yifan slowly turned around, his grip still tight around Jongin's neck. "Papa?" He sniffled, tears still flowing.  
  
"Of course, Yifannie," Sehun said, reaching out to brush away the remaining tears. "Papa's not dead, honey."  
  
"But papa's sitting in lava," Yifan said, looking tired and confused.  
  
Minseok, at that moment, decided to hop into Sehun's lap, making Yifan scream.  
  
"No hyung!" Yifan reached out for his older brother, eyes tearing up again.  
  
"BenBen, it's okay," Minseok said softly. "It's just pretend, remember?"  
  
"P-pretend?" Yifan repeated, calming down significantly.  
  
"Yes, Yifan, pretend," Jongin agreed. He picked Yifan up and moved them onto the floor, sitting next to Sehun and Minseok. "See? Appa's okay. Papa and Minnie are okay too. We're all okay."  
  
Yifan nodded slowly and touched the floor with his hand carefully as if he was making sure, before the tension left him as no more tears were shed. "Pretend. Okay." He then turned to Sehun, arms reaching for the other man. "Papa?"  
  
Sehun laughed as he pulled Yifan out of Jongin's grasp and into his own, minding Minseok who had moved to lean against his side.  
  
"Is Yifannie okay now?" Sehun asked tenderly, letting the youngest cuddle into his embrace.  
  
Yifan nodded against Sehun's shirt. "Papa's not allowed to play the lava game anymore, okay?"  
  
"Maybe none of us should play it, BenBen," Minseok said, looking at Yifan, before turning to Sehun and Jongin. "That way no one dies. We should just have a tea party instead."   
  
Yifan agreed with a jerky nod, turning his eyes towards his parents like Minseok was. "We could bring Channie over to play it tomorrow! Even though he's only three, I think he will like it! We could include Jongdae-hyung too! You like Jongdae-hyung, right, hyung?" Yifan yammered on as his attention left his parents and went into thinking about his new game to play, standing up to look inside their toy box in the corner of the room.  
  
Minseok followed his brother and blushed furiously as he murmured, "I don't think Jongdae knows what a tea party is, BenBen," but let the younger continue babbling non-stop, laughing when Yifan choked on his spit for talking too much.  
  
To the side, Sehun smiled warmly as he caught Jongin's gaze to his right, watching their children move themselves to the corner to set up their new game before the two kids waved at their parents to join them, which they did gracefully.  
  
They both had to agree; their children were the most precious things they could ever ask for.  
  
"Appa! That's not how you hold a teacup!"


End file.
